Seiyoku
by Skilverlight
Summary: It wasn't the smartest decision, leaving them alone. And he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. — Alternate Universe; Based off an RP


Author: Yuki-Kage AKA Skilverlight

Series: Saiyuki

Title: Seiyoku

Pairing(s): TenpouKonzen; SanzoGoku; TenpouGoku

Rating: Mature

Word Count: 2923

Warning(s): This is an AU; Alternate Universe. There is explicit, and graphic sex between two guys. Goku does not have a diadem, because there is royalty. A circlet is a direct sign of royalty, so we settled on a ring. This is based off a roleplay between me and my friend, where it ends, is basically as far we've gotten with the roleplay. Please do not steal our ideas!

Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong solely to Kazuya Minekura. I just enjoy writing nummy fics with cute boys.

—__ **A Brief Summary **__—

Sanzo and Konzen are brothers who inherit the noble title. Konzen is older, and part of the High Council. Sanzo inherits his teachers' will and takes over as head of the estate when he turns of age. To inherit the noble title you're required a humanoid pet that is bred and trained before sold. These pets have animal features, such as Tenpou as a fox with black ears and tail, also Konzen's pet. Sanzo is forced into going to market where a voice that is almost telepathic calls to him, calls for freedom which brings him to find Goku in separate cage, highly distrustful.

Unlike most pets who are captured, and then bred, and the offspring being the pets, Goku is an exotic; bronze skin, gold eyes, and a mane of long brown hair. A golden monkey and only of his kind, taken directly from his home and remaining unbroken, distrustful, and scared. Sanzo has taken a fervent interest, quickly taking up the challenge. The trader offers him half price, only if Sanzo does not return him within the hour of buying, and he agrees. Willing to pay the full price on top of the half should Sanzo return him. But doesn't, rather working up his trust.

Goku takes little time at all to warm up to Sanzo, Konzen, and Tenpou. Tenpou receiving the job of Goku's personal tutor to further speech improvement, manners of a sort, and reading and writing. Goku soon learns of Konzen and Tenpou's intimacy, and that rather than master and pet they regard each other as lovers. Goku discovers that he wants Sanzo like that, and after Sanzo pushing him away, Goku further continued his studies as well as working on his body in hopes to get the blond's eyes on him.

Several months pass and Sanzo does take notice, and after some advice from Konzen to Goku, he manages to get Sanzo to accept and take their relationship to the next level. For unknown reasons, the loss of Goku's virginity ebbs the magic which holds Goku in his human form. Thus throwing him into a more animal looking form with elfin like ears, talon-like claws, fangs, and feline like eyes. The first time Tenpou sees Goku like this sets off a sort of reaction of interest due to a hormone the boys' body was releasing, the fox managing to avoid the sudden want due to Konzen.

He begins to research after this, discovering a way to hide Goku's appearance and in turn suggest that the limiter be something Goku would want to wear. With that he promptly heads off to sleep, Sanzo coming up with the idea for a ring. He goes to Konzen for an opinion reluctantly, and ends up going into town with him, Konzen locking the doors to his and Tenpou's quarters in hopes to keep the fox in. Neither worried about the simian who slept soundly in Sanzo's bed.

—__ **Seiyoku** __—

Tenpou had fallen asleep, quite contentedly, albeit having originally passed out several feet outside his and Konzen's quarters. He vaguely remembered that he'd been carried and placed upon the soft mattress before falling into slumber once more. Which was no surprise, he'd stayed awake five days straight to unravel the mystery of Goku's regression to this animalistic state. He'd made a promise with Konzen the day it happened that the long-haired blond was the only one to hold his fancy, and that if he had to choose over anyone in the world, it would be him. And with that he'd proceeded to make love with him in reassurance.

Sanzo had noticed Tenpou's explicit interest in the boy the moment the fox's eyes had settled on him. And he'd expressly refused to grant Goku the permission to leave the room; not until he'd donned a yukata—Sanzo's not to mention—and whined with a pleaful cry of the blond's name. He let Goku out then, yes, but he'd made sure to follow the boy like a guard dog in all his naked glory. It was when the simian was finally granted access out of the room that his master and lover saw the newly changed Goku, and noticed his reactions to Goku. He'd gotten quite the threat after that, something about castration by Konzen's hands, and it wasn't a pleasing thought to entertain.

He'd woken around five hours later, his body feeling as if on fire and the scent that Goku released seeming to be becoming increasingly stronger. Maybe that was because he didn't have Konzen's scent blocking that hormone from entering his nostrils, and Sanzo wasn't around either apparently. He'd blinked at that. They left them, alone? Had left the premises what seemed about an hour and a half ago and left Goku and Tenpou alone?

The thought that this was not a smart choice for either the blond could-be-twin brothers caused him to purse his lips for several moments before that scent seemed to call him back. Seemed to take control of his body and pull him along. The scent of a submissive animal seeking it's dominant; that was the only thing crossing his mind now. That's what this scent was. Tenpou had made his way to the door, jiggling the handle to find it locked—from the outside. The door that led to what had been turned into a study had been locked as well; how frustrating.

Several moments of staring at the door left Tenpou in thought, the fox finally working at the hinges before just growing irritated and busting the door down. Thankfully, he'd only tore the door off it's hinges, rather than the hinges from the doorway which would save some expenses for when it came to repairing; but at the moment he was stalking his way down the hall. Led by that sinfully amazing scent that'd been calling for him for a week. His body was on fire, knowing he was now in heat, and he could smell Goku's body was just as burning from heat as his was as he stood outside the door. The door that led to Sanzo's room; and the room Goku shared with him.

The door was unlocked, Tenpou leaving it wide open as he stalked towards the bed. A blissfully unaware Goku lay on his side, the white sheets of the bed wrapped about his small frame in a way that could only be described as enticing. The long mane of hair sprawled out around his back, bronze skin that seemed to glow and contrast those same sheets, and the visibility of the lithe form the simian worked so hard to create and keep to win Sanzo's attention. He gently ran a finger over a bare shoulder, testing the skin, seeing it shudder under his touch and it was growing harder to resist temptation.

The fox climbed to the bed after discarding all his clothing, leaning down to suck on the tempting flesh of Goku's pointed ear, drawing his teeth over it in a teasing motion. One of his hands moved to push the sheet away, rolling Goku idly onto his back and leaning forward to kiss a soft trail from his throat to a nipple, drawing it into his mouth and pinching gently between teeth. The flesh hardened as he licked and sucked and bit at it until it was reddened, wasting no time in working the other to the same rigid taughtness before moving on, continuing to move the sheet as he revealed more and more skin. Kissing and licking, nipping the bronze flesh and enjoying as red marks appeared. He could see Goku's body reacting to near every touch, the sheet providing a clear sight as a bulge slowly grew.

Tenpou himself was nowhere near flaccid, rather intoxicated and hard from the clear scent the boys' body emitted. He wasted no further time moving the sheet to uncover the rest of Goku's body, staring at the prize before leaning down to lap at the simian's half-hard cock. The reactance of a twitch sent a wave of arousal through his body and the fox took Goku into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head as if enjoying a lollipop. Goku quietly mewled and moaned in his sleep, his body subconsciously reacting to the wet heat that was Tenpou's mouth. Golden eyes began to flutter open and the fox's own green glanced upwards as he pulled off the now erect simian.

His right mind expected Goku to push him away, but the animal in his head told him otherwise. That Goku's body could sense another dominant animal and was calling for him. And was apparently right as Goku did not push him away, rather threw his head back and moaned in disappointment when Tenpou had left his cock in favor of viewing the now-awakened exotic. The animal in his head grinned in pleasure at the submissive display, and Tenpou finally gave into what it was saying, and decided he'd follow this through. That he'd have plenty of time to do this, and return to his room to continue sleep.

He leaned down once more, raising the exotic's hips into the air and locking them over his shoulders. Tenpou nosed his way forward, his tongue snaking out to lick at the hidden, puckered entrance and Goku moaned in enjoyment when he plunged inside. He could feel Goku squirm as the fox pushed his tongue in and out, a finger sneaking up to push inside with it followed by a second far quicker than he'd presented the first. Tenpou spent little time there afterwards, wasting no time in lining his burning erection up with Goku's mildly under prepared entrance. But that was fine, because Goku could care less if the loud moan-like-scream of pleasure was not enough to go by.

A very fast and hard pace was adopted within seconds of Tenpou's entrance, holding Goku's arms down on the bed as a partial leverage and partially to keep those claws from having anywhere to go. Moans and mewls poured forth from Goku's mouth, body arching upwards as the fox managed to strike his prostate every time and Goku's moans soon turned to growls that bubbled in his chest. The exotic came within moments, Tenpou still fucking him within an inch of his life, his own growls louder and lower in pitch. It didn't take long, though, as his body was once more burning and pushing back into aggressive thrusts. And then Tenpou reached his peak, exploding inside Goku and at the same time, continuing his pace.

Tenpou's dick never pulled out, forcing Goku to continue on with the aggressive coupling. It held no feelings, no attachments, rather just raw, animalistic fucking that felt incredibly good but the voice in Goku's head informing him that it was missing something. Some warmth that made this feeling all the more better. But he didn't have time to further think this thought as suddenly Tenpou pulled out and flipped Goku onto hands and knees. Then Tenpou was pushing back inside and continuing the hard pace from another angle, that of which had Goku screaming as he climaxed for a second time.

Goku's hands were now free, gripping the bed for near dear life as the fox pound his heated flesh into him again and again. It felt good, oh so incredibly good, Goku was hard again after several moments and he could feel the jerky movements as Tenpou worked to bring himself over the edge for a second time, feeling heat spurt into his passage and clawing at the bed cover. His claws ripped it, the sound of fabric tearing loud in the room with their grunting, moaning, growling, and panting. Any other time, Tenpou would be shocked that he was still rigid and hard and his body was still working into Goku's to reach a third time, but at the moment he didn't care. But now he was pulling at Goku's hips, pulling them higher for a better angle and pushing his front flat against the bed and holding it for several moments until he noted the exotic was gripping the fabric of the ruined and torn bed cover, golden eyes clamped tight shut and mouth hanging open as he moaned.

It continued on for awhile, he'd come twice more inside the boys' passage. Goku... he'd lost count as the fox pummeled him into the mattress again and again. High pitched growls resounded quietly in his throat at this point, answering to Tenpou's louder growls. He didn't even notice as he continued to fuck Goku as hard he could that they'd gained a couple of spectators. And when the thought of the fact they'd been at it for about an hour, Tenpou came for a fifth and final time and forcing Goku to reach his own final orgasm and fall lazily into the mess he'd made on the bed. Once again blissfully unaware of why Tenpou had pulled out of him, but content enough to not care.

Tenpou on the other hand, was staring directly at his master and his brother, sinking feeling entering his gut as the animalistic nature left him suddenly. Now he stared at an expression he'd never seen Konzen make before. An expression that was far beyond pissed, and in it he could see hurt, betrayment, and various other feelings that had just now reminded Tenpou of their conversation, of his silent promise with Konzen.

"It's my fault, I take full responsibility. I... I molested Goku-kun" That's right, the simian had been asleep and he'd basically raped him. He hadn't known what he was doing. But the hope of him getting a slighter punishment from the younger brother, if a punishment at all, was what worried him. He'd take whatever Konzen did to him, because he knew he could, and not quite as sure about the boy.

He watched as Sanzo's expression had been flickering between arousal and anger. Anger at him, especially, but it also didn't subside when he looked upon Goku. And then he walked to the exotic as Goku seemed to finally be understanding _what_ had just happened and the depression of feeling he betrayed Sanzo flickered in his expression. "You're to take a bath, and scrub yourself. We'll talk later." And then the younger brother left the room and slammed the door to the man's study down the hall.

Konzen on the other hand, watched him as he grabbed his clothes and slid them on. Tenpou knew there was no way out of this, no kissing up could ever make up for what he'd just done. Goku seemed to waste no time in scrambling from the bed, aching and head held down in shame as he promptly ran to the bathroom. Well it did save him from any reactions the long-haired blond would have. But Konzen remained silent, his violet eyes unable to look up into green at all, simply grabbing his wrist and walking down the hall, down the stairs and reaching a heavy wooded door.

The basement, the place pets feared as they were punished and trained in it's depths. Because a spell designed to sap them of their strength was placed, and any violent energies would cause the spell to react even more, and they'd fall weak and near paralyzed. Tenpou watched as the same magics lit the candles that led deep into the earth. It grew damper and colder as they went until finally another door was reached. The blond opened it, walking forward, grabbing a set of keys and unlocking a cellar where he promptly walked to the back and pointed. "Sit"

Tenpou did do exactly that, he knew better than to disobey his lover and master. And he could see just how much he'd hurt him, if he'd brought him down here. He could only assume it was his best option besides causing physical pain. Konzen had leant down, and almost hugged him, but he'd been reaching for a thick, heavy leather collar with which he strapped and locked around the fox's neck, a thick, heavy chain connected to the back and bolted to the wall. And then he was standing up, and Tenpou could clearly see that he was keeping himself from crying.

He knew Konzen hated crying. "If you're going to act like an animal then you can live like one. Take off your clothes and give them to me." And the fox moved to unbutton his shirt, then his pants and the white coat he'd usually wear was slipped off, and he held them out as he stood completely stark naked. The look in Konzen's eyes held a sort of sympathy, he didn't want it.

"Be happy this is all I'm doing to you, Tenpou. It gets worse the deeper you go in." He'd referred to the basement, devices that were surely used to torture becoming more abhorring as you went. He also knew Sanzo and Konzen had never used the basement before. Sanzo had lied to Goku and gotten he and Konzen in on it to protect the exotic. His ears had flattened against his head, tail drooping so much that it looked... dead.

Konzen had left, locking the cellar and walked away. He could vaguely hear him put the keys up, but probably far away. Not that it mattered, if he tried to escape his punishment would be even worse. Not that that mattered, the moment Konzen left, Tenpou curled into a ball in the corner of the small, barred room with a shiver.

"That would hurt less then this..."


End file.
